<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>星枕/A Carpet of Stars by Sherry_CS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280074">星枕/A Carpet of Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS'>Sherry_CS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在他短短的一生中，从没听过任何一个人在钢琴上弹奏出如此美妙的音乐，仿佛夜空是他的听众，星辰是他忠诚的音符。那人头颅微微后仰，亚麻金色的卷发如蝶翼飞扬，那一瞬间，刘飞龙以为自己和那人一起，浮游在夜空中。从那人指尖源源不断流淌出的音乐，如一道光河，将他的心房贯穿。</p><p>裁日为面，碎月为眸，熔星为枕。这是刘飞龙对那人的第一印象。</p><p>一曲终了，钢琴家起身，以一副理所应当的姿态接受凡人供奉的崇拜。掌声、鲜花、口哨、赞美，心脏蓬勃跳动的鼓点。</p><p>他向刘飞龙的方向看来。</p><p>十六岁的少年浑身过电般一颤。他不自觉地瑟缩起来，避开钢琴家的目光，躲入喧嚣的黑暗。</p><p>舞台明明离他那么远，钢琴家的双眸为何在那一刻，迫近在他眼前？好像找准时机的猎豹，与它对视的一瞬间，你的骨血已然碎裂。</p><p>钢琴家的眼，是日出前的蓝，没有天的晴朗，没有湖的澄静，没有宝石的肉感，那一种蓝，是足以与永恒对峙的冷峻，是足以为死亡作注的狂欢。</p><p>飞龙感觉他的心脏跳得更快了，仿佛濒死体验一般。他捂住心口站起来，冲出剧院的包间。</p><p>外面淅淅沥沥下着小雨。有人在剧场后门抽烟。烟头掉在水沟里，打碎了水泥色的镜面。</p><p>刘飞龙深吸一口不算新鲜的空气，将粘在脸颊上的一缕头发别到耳后。</p><p>一只冰凉的手搭在他肩上。来者没有声音、没有温度，肩上这只手好像也没有重量。</p><p>刘飞龙回头，看见那拥有天蓝色眼睛的钢琴家就站在自己身后。</p><p>玻璃一样的眼，正午艳阳般的金发，午夜月光般透明惨白的皮肤，仿佛一具由生机与死意混合捏成的洋娃娃。</p><p>“米海尔·阿尔巴托夫，”钢琴家自我介绍道，“敢问尊姓大名？”</p><p>钢琴家的英文带着些微口音，还有只属于遥远贵族的生硬华美，即使老电影中的人物也不会这样说话。</p><p>“飞龙，刘飞龙。”少年答道。</p><p>钢琴家轻若无骨的手留恋在飞龙高束的马尾上。“你的头发很漂亮。”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>“很多人这样说吧？”</p><p>“父亲喜欢，所以我留长。”</p><p>轻盈的指尖划过飞龙肩头，在黑色丝绒的布料上留下几不可见的刮痕。</p><p>“你怕我。”钢琴家说道，像是问句，又像是陈述，以至于飞龙不知道怎样接话。于是，他抬起头，直视那人的眼睛。</p><p>在街灯黯淡的后巷，那人的双眸如猫眼一般闪烁明灭。那一瞬间，飞龙知道，他说的是对的。</p><p>“我要回去了。”话音未落，半个身体已转回室内。</p><p>钢琴家没有阻止他。</p><p>回到包间，哥哥问他怎么了，他说没什么，去了趟卫生间。</p><p>下半场换了表演者，名为阿尔巴托夫的钢琴家没有再出现。</p><p>回去的路上，飞龙心不在焉地将手摸入西服口袋，这才发现钢琴家留下的名片——</p><p>仿佛从古书上直接撕下来的纸面，金色墨水手写的花体字——</p><p>M. Arbatov. </p><p>背面是一串长长的地址，同样是金笔手写的花体字迹。</p><p>飞龙仔细一看，那地址甚至不在香港。</p><p>他收起名片。</p><p>米海尔·阿尔巴托夫——</p><p>他凭什么认定，自己会去找他呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 序2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时间这个东西，对每个人而言，定义从来都不一样。有些人的山河易色、家破人亡，不过是另一些人的回眸一笑，叶落肩头。</p><p>时间甚至不是线性的。有些事件似乎在反复发生，有些地方似乎总也绕不开。</p><p>二十六岁的刘飞龙趁着中场休息，漫步进音乐厅富丽堂皇的穹顶酒吧，点一杯波本。</p><p>他正在考虑下半场要不要走。</p><p>再没有人弹出那样的琴声。任他访遍世界上可称有名的音乐厅，再没听过那极光般魅行蛊惑的音，再没见过那辽远大地日出般的眼。</p><p>他本计划去找他的。</p><p>或许那将是他少年时代唯一一次叛逆呢，如果成行了的话。然而，一如他渺小灵魂的每一次做梦，总是被打断。</p><p>十年前。</p><p>他将音乐家的名片夹在最喜欢的小说里，将地址键入浏览器。搜索无果。他跑去图书馆，在泛黄的书页中沉浮一天，还是什么都没找到。或许他可以去找哥哥，借用他的大学图书卡？不。他宁愿和哥哥保持距离。</p><p>哥哥已经不是从前的哥哥了。自从有一天他发现哥哥偷看他换衣服以后。</p><p>八年前。</p><p>作为成年礼物，父亲决定带他和哥哥到外国旅行，目的地由飞龙决定。</p><p>他毫不犹豫地选择了名片上那个国家。</p><p>名片上写的是这个国家的古称。那个地址更是于四百年前便已不在。难道音乐家要他穿越时空吗？亦或，那是音乐家本人最钟爱的时代，钟爱到要用这样倔强的方式将其留下来？</p><p>他没有想到的是，那次旅行还有另一个目的。当他在大教堂外“偶遇”那个女孩的时候，他一下就明白了。以至于随后的午夜，当他回到自己房间，发现她在等他时，他甚至做不到假装惊讶。</p><p>他展开双臂，任由她钻入怀中。这样她就看不到他的苦笑。</p><p>他最珍视的父亲和兄长，永远不知道他真正想要的是什么。</p><p>六年前。</p><p>如日中天的刘家突逢变故，堂主在家中离奇被杀，唯一的目击证人、长子刘焰燕下落不明，随后赶来的次子刘飞龙，作为尸体的发现者反而成了第一嫌疑人……所有人都在观望，所有人都在揣测。一时间，刺杀者、打探消息者、趁机拉拢者不计其数，所有人都认定刘飞龙在这场夺权之战中是一个关键角色，抓住他，就能顺藤摸瓜揪出背后的主谋。刺杀者死的死伤的伤，打探消息者无功而返，趁机拉拢者撬不动他的牙关。刘飞龙剪了头发、敛了气焰，倒是一副牢底坐穿的姿态。次子丧失斗志，长子音讯全无，白蛇一夕之间化为一盘散沙。</p><p>直到三年前。</p><p>刘飞龙突然复出，如一道血光，刺透群龙无首的黑暗。巨蟒从沉睡中苏醒，将本属于他的岛屿重又缠进他密不透风的怀中。</p><p>从他上一次来这间音乐厅到今天，十年过去了。竟是斗转星移、时过境迁。</p><p>刘飞龙披上外衣，如一缕夜风，飘忽间已然出门。喝了一半的波本留在吧台上。</p><p>外面天已经黑了，空气中有着沉沉的潮气。刘飞龙没有坐进等候的汽车，而是信步闲行。总部离这里不远，走回去正好。两名保镖跟随在身后不远，他们足够低调，旁人绝看不出他们有什么特别。倒是飞龙自己，即便束了长发，遮了贵重的礼服，还是引得路人纷纷侧目。他尽量选冷清的小巷拐进去。渐渐的，身边路人越来越少，而总部竟然还未走到。</p><p>忽然，一个声音叫住了他。那声音仿佛寄居在风里，很沉、很深、很远、又很近。好像就在耳边，又好像长途跋涉自世界尽头。</p><p>“你还是喜欢一个人喝酒。”</p><p>飞龙猛地回头。周围一个人都没有。他孤零零地站在短巷中央，前后都是灰蒙蒙的雾。山雨欲来。</p><p>“在这里。”</p><p>又是那个声音，这次却有了实体感。飞龙再次回头，那人已站在身后。</p><p>如初见时一般的一袭黑衣，丝绒领结、缎光礼帽，如初见时一般的天蓝色眼睛。</p><p>飞龙从头凉到了脚，只剩一颗心脏在发热。</p><p>“谁说我喜欢一个人喝酒。”他强作镇定，其实根本不知道自己在说些什么。在这条跳脱于时空的小巷，他仿佛被打回了那个十六岁的少年，长发高束，正襟危坐，口是便一定心非。</p><p>钢琴家牵起一边嘴角，露出一个意味不明的微笑，这点也和初见时一样。</p><p>“也对。一个人喝酒，喝醉了谁送你回家呢？”</p><p>“你……”</p><p>飞龙真的感觉自己被打回了少年，甚至比那时还要年轻。在这个人面前，他的幼稚和笨拙是如此欲盖弥彰。这个人的身上有一种不属于人类的压迫感。</p><p>“上一次你一个人买醉，后果可不好哦。”</p><p>钢琴家带着吟吟笑意说道，声音中有着久违的、令人汗毛倒竖的乐感。</p><p>“你倒是什么都知道。”飞龙倔强地顶嘴。</p><p>“我当然什么都知道。毕竟……我从未走远嘛。”</p><p>钢琴家靠近他，居高临下。一股寒气包裹住飞龙。钢琴家的声音仿佛不是从对面传来，而是直接生在他脑海里。近乎撒娇的语气，近乎委屈的表情，只令那古典、冷峻、又有着奇异透明感的面孔平添恐怖。回想起来，钢琴家的嘴唇真的动过吗？</p><p>飞龙后退一步，袖中软刃呼之欲出。“米海尔·阿尔巴托夫。”</p><p>“刘飞龙。”</p><p>“你到底是什么东西？”</p><p>一道烟消散的时间，或许还不到，眼前人已然不见。没有风，尘土也未曾移动，自己的发丝没有一根凌乱，悄无声息地，那人已浮现在他身后。一股电流勾勒过他的脖颈，仿佛被玫瑰花茎缠绕过一般，颈侧留下一种既温柔、又灼痛的触感。</p><p>“你已经知道了，不是吗？”</p><p>依然是那带着笑意的惑人声线，自刘飞龙脑海深处浮现。</p><p>刘飞龙回身。出乎意料的，魔物并没有逃走。在恐惧之外，他的心中更升起一股难以名状的诡异期待。</p><p>刘飞龙几乎便笑了出来。因为他终于又听到了，那令他思念了十年的、可令群星明灭的乐音。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>